Mayu Suzumoto/Gallery
Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) MayuFull.png|Mayu's full profile MayuNew.png|Mayu's character portraits Mayu's Sprites.png|Mayu's sprite 08_mayu (2)_gim_00000000.png|Mayu's sprite sheet All-earthquake.png|Mayu during the earthquake Mayu Infirmary.png|Mayu being help captive by Tokiko Tsuji and Yuki Kanno Characters.png|Mayu in the group photo CP-group-class.png|Mayu and others (unused CG) Corpse Party (3DS) mayu's sprites copy.png|Mayu's sprite sheet (3DS) Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Mayubossprites.png|Mayu's character portraits Classroom 2-9's students doing the Sachiko After All 's charm.jpg|''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows'' Limited Edition Box Cover Art (Japanese) BoS-cultural-festival.png|Mayu and her classmates at the festival Mayu Suzumoto- Deceased.jpg|Mayu witnesses her own death BoS-Mayu-seal.png|A bruise on Mayu's abdomen BoS-Mayu-seal2.png|Mayu notices a faint bruise on her cheek BoS-nap.png|Mayu and Nana Ogasawara talking BoS-Nana-Mayu.png|Mayu paralyzed in fear BoS-Nana-Mayu2.png|Mayu paralyzed in fear BoS-Mayu-seal3.png|Mayu notices the bruise on her cheek has gotten worse BoS-Mayu-seal4.png|Mayu uses make-up to hide the bruise over BoS-Mayu-seal5.png|The bruise on her face worsens BoS-Mayu-seal6.png|Mayu's bruise on her abdomen worsens BoS-Mayu-seal7.png|Her stomach bruise begins to bleed BoS-Mayu-death.png|Mayu's final demise lataus.png|Mayu's corpse as seen by Morishige BoS-Mayu-fail.png|Mayu was being was summoned BoS-Mayu-fail2.png|Mayu in pain BoS-Mayu-fail3.png|Mayu with Fuþark runes on her body BoS-Mayu-fail4.png|Blood gushes out of Mayu's corpse BoS-Mayu-fail5.png|Mayu's corpse is destroyed Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash Mayu2usprites.png|Mayu's character portraits 2U-vocal.png|Mayu and others doing vocal exercise 2U-Sachiko-Morishige-Mayu.png|Mayu, Sakutaro, and Sachiko Shinozaki in a play 2U-Yoshiki-Morishige.png|Mayu spying on Sakutaro Morishige and Yoshiki Kishinuma as they walk together closely 2U-all-1.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-2.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-3.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-4.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-5.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-all-6.png|Mayu with the others in the auditorium 2U-Mayu-profile.png|Mayu's personal data Corpse Party: Blood Drive corpsepartybd2.jpg|Mayu's spirit Mayu Suzumoto dead.jpg|Mayu's spirit BD-Kisaragi.jpg|Mayu and her classmates BD-Kisaragi2.jpg|Mayu with blackened face and her classmates BD-Kisaragi3.jpg|Mayu with blackened face and her classmates BD-fin.png|Mayu in a group photo BD-fin2.png|Mayu in a group photo without Ayumi and Yoshiki Adv message bg CHAP00.png|Mayu in the Chapter 00 To be continued CG cpBD_51-8.png|Mayu's blackened face close up cpBD_51-9.png|Mayu's face close up chara_01_04_a.png|Mayu's model texture chara_01_04_b.png|Mayu's other model texture. |-|Manga = Corpse Party: Blood Covered Blood Covered Vol 6.jpg|Mayu and Ayumi Shinozaki in Corpse Party BloodCovered 6 cover Blood Covered Vol 3 Alt.jpg|Mayu, Naho Saenoki and Satoshi Mochida in Corpse Party BloodCovered 3 alternative cover BC-curse1-cover.jpg|Mayu and others on Curse 1 cover BC-curse8-cover.jpg|Mayu and others on Curse 8 cover Bloodcovered-mayu-death.jpg|Remembering Mayu's death BC-manga-alt-cover6.jpg|Mayu and Ayumi in alternative Corpse Party Blood Covered 6 cover BC-manga-Morishige-Mayu-ch13.jpg|Mayu and Sakutaro Morishige in Curse 13 cover BC-manga-Mayu-laugh.png|Mayu laughing BC-manga-Mayu-cry.png|Mayu crying for saying after saying goodbye to her classmates BC-manga-Mayu-children-crash.png|Children spirits carrying Mayu and crashing through the door mayusplatmanga.jpg|Mayu Suzumoto splatted on the wall Corpse Party: Another Child Mayu's Corpse.PNG|Mayu's corpse SeikoYuiMayuAnotherChild.jpg|Mayu, Seiko Shinohara and Yui Shishido on the last page of Volume 1 Corpse Party: Book of Shadows Chapter 10.jpg|Chapter 10 cover Bos 2 001.jpg|Extra Chapter cover BOS-MAYU-1.png|Mayu and mark on her abdomen BOS-MAYU-2.png|Mayu and Sakutaro BOS-MAYU-3.png|Mayu blushing BOS-MAYU-4.png|Mayu and the children spirits |-|CDs = ''Corpse Party: BloodCovered Drama CD CPBC-drama-CD-art.jpg|Mayu with Seiko Shinohara, Sakutaro Morishige, Yui Shishido, and Yuuya Kizami ''Corpse Party Whisper of the Nightmare "♀Tarantula♀" Corpse-party-whisper-tarantula.jpg|Mayu with Naomi Nakashima, Ayumi Shinozaki, and Ran Kobayashi |-|OVAs = Corpse Party: Missing Footage Corpseparty1-2.jpg|Mayu talking with Sakutaro Morishige MissingFootage-Mayu.png|A picture of Mayu shown in Sakutaro's cellphone Corpse Party: Tortured Souls Tortured Souls characters.png|Mayu's full profile along with others Group TS 100.PNG|Mayu along with others MayuSakutaroTS1.PNG|Mayu listening to Ayumi's story Mayu TS 102.PNG|Mayu in the phone MayuTS1.PNG|Mayu is happy Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-002.jpg|Mayu before doing the charm MayuSakutaroTS2.PNG|Mayu just before doing the charm Falling TS 1.PNG|Mayu and others falling after doing the charm Corpse-party-tortured-souls-ova-pre-release-seventhstyle-018.jpg|Mayu in Heavenly Host Elementary School Mayu TS 101.PNG|Mayu in the infirmary Mayu TS 100.PNG|Mayu's face gets dragged across the floor Scared Mayu.jpg|Mayu Lifted Into The Air By Yuki Kanno And Tokiko Tsuji mayu_suzumoto_17826.jpg|Mayu Suzumoto Mayu shopping with Sakutaro.jpg|Mayu with Sakutaro holding a dress mayusplat.jpg|Mayu splatted on the wall |-|Movies = Corpse Party mayu corpse hair.png|Mayu's hair mayu paper charm.png|Mayu's paper doll scrap-the head Mayu-movie.png|Mayu looking back mayu body maggots.png|Mayu's corpse covered in maggots mayu death movie.png|Mayu's death mayu being dragged.png|Mayu being dragged away Morishige horrified over Mayu's corpse.png|Sakutaro Morishige horrified over Mayu's corpse on the wall |-|Misc. = Miscellaneous Mayu-karuta.jpeg|Karuta card art drawn by Tam GrisGris' main artist, Sakuya Kamishiro BD-Morishige-Mayu-art.jpg|Art of Mayu and Sakutaro Morishige for Corpse Party: Blood Drive by Sakuya Kamishiro MayuYukaTC.jpg|Mayu along with Yuka in a Steam Trading Card. Category:Gallery